Petite Lupe
by MalfoyHeiress
Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheating on her. She is a rational witch with her head on straight right? Wrong. This is the story of why you should never go into the woods alone on a moonlit night. Eventually  HGRL


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe, just my own sick twisted ideas.

Authors note: Idea that's been bouncing around in my head, not sure if I will write more on it, reviews will determine this one I think. Keep in mind I am also a full time student so if I do decided to continue with it updates are not every week lol.

Hermione sighed and looked in the mirror at her bleeding shoulder. What had she been thinking when she had gone out into the forest without her wand.

"Just that you stupid girl, you weren't thinking at all. All that mattered was getting away from Ron." She picked up a glass from the counter and hurled it across the bathroom, it shattered satisfactorily against the wall. "This is all that cheating fuckers fault, couldn't keep it in his god damn pants." She fell to the floor crying, a hand stroking tenderly through the blood dripping down her breast.

She had been in Hogsmeade earlier that day to purchase some small potions supplies for Professor Snape. At the beginning of her seventh year Hermione had started an apprenticeship under the esteemed potions master, it had been hard at first but now things were going rather smoothly. "Will that be all Ms. Granger?" She looked up at the shop keeper from the list she held in her hand. "Oh sorry I really wasn't paying attention. Yes that's everything." Picking up the packages off the counter Hermione left the shop and walked back up to the castle. Checking her watch she realized she had come back rather early so decided to go find Harry. He had mentioned earlier that day that he needed help with his Transfiguration project. Placing the packages down in her room, she went back down to the common room to look for Harry. Muffled noise drifted down from the seventh year boys dorm, but nothing discernible. She groaned and stormed up the stairs " I swear if those two are fighting again..." As she swung the door open she never finished her sentence. Before Hermione could think rationally her wand was level with the mass of naked tangled limbs on Ron's bed. ' WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Ron froze mid thrust, both occupants of his bed freezing, identical looks of guilt on both their faces. He turned to face her, the guilty look quickly shifting to one of confusion and anger. "Hermione, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Hogsmeade!" She flicked her wand and a hex flew close to his face, exploding on the back wall.

"I came back early Weasley, I did not however expect to find my boyfriend of two years in bed with some Slytherin whore." Said Slytherin girl glared at Hermione, opened her mouth but thought better of it. At this point Hermione dropped her wand and fled from the castle. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, stopping and collapsing in tears on the forest floor. When she had finally stopped crying Hermione knew she was in trouble, the sun had gone down some time ago and a full moon now hung low in the sky. A piercing howl confirmed her worst fears as rustling came from the near by brush. Knowing that she could not outrun a full grown werewolf Hermione just sat with her back against the tree waiting. Sure enough a large grey wolf came bounding into the clearing moments later. Large Amber eyes examining every inch of her. "So the big bad wolf has come to get me? Fine, have at it I quit." Turning her head to the side she pulled down the edge of her collar, exposing the soft area between her shoulder and her neck. If wolves could grin this one would have, she didn't even scream as the sharp canines tore into her. Darkness took her moments later.

Picking herself back up off the bathroom floor Hermione took a wash cloth and slowly dabbed away the blood from her skin. When the cut was clean she took a needle, thread, and a large piece of wood out of a box in the cupboard. Quickly she bit down on the wood, her hands shaking as she pierced the needle through her skin repeatedly, slowly sewing the wound on her shoulder shut. Throwing the wood across the floor she took out an antiseptic swab and dabbed it across the stitches. Tossing on a fresh set of robes and combing out her hair Hermione walked back out into her room to find her wand sitting on the bed with a scribbled note beside.

_**H. Granger**_

_**Dobby delivered your wand back to your rooms this morning. How could you do that to Ron!? He's been your boyfriend for two years and you go and sleep with some Slytherin! You are such a whore, I'm sorry Hermione but we can't be friends anymore. I'll find someone else to help me with my Transfiguration homework.**_

_**H. Potter**_

She stared at the letter in disbelief before tossing it angrily back on the bed. Grabbing up her wand she stormed out of her room, debating on what she should do about Ron and Harry. For now however her destination was the library since it was the place she always went when she had to plot and think.


End file.
